


Дежа вю

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Headcanon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Правильный мальчик, думает она, до тошноты правильный. Таких интересно портить.AU, таймлайн — постканон «Волчонка», после альтернативного финала второго сезона «Сорвиголовы». Насилие, оборотень в количестве одной штуки, авторские хэдканоны про Айзека-студента, вариация на тему оружия Эллисон, больная фантазия автора. Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.





	Дежа вю

В Париже до зубовного скрежета скучно.  
Даже если завтракаешь почти на Монмартре, в почти пустом в ранний час уютном кафе, разглядывая прохожих. Даже если поначалу радуешься свободе и покою.  
Это пьянящее ощущение надоедает так же быстро, как свежие круассаны.  
Когда Электра убегала в Париж после той драки, она ожидала чего-то… Сказочного. Кинематографического. Захватывающего дух. Столица любви и искусства? Нет, ничего подобного. Просто сероватый, замусоренный и унылый город, старый и смахивающий на одну из химер с крыши Нотр-Дам.  
И люди здесь такие же, думает Электра, размешивая в белой тонкой чашечке сахар и оглядываясь вокруг. Парижанки — ни черта не иконы стиля, многие из них откровенно зло сверлят взглядом яркую и загорелую незнакомку. Парижане… Они ещё на первый взгляд кажутся ей пресными.  
Как тот парень в вычурно завязанном шарфе, что сидит за соседним столиком. Он каждое утро приходит сюда пить кофе.  
В его лице, впрочем, есть что-то интересное: резкие скулы, умные светлые глаза, грубоватая не по-французски утончённость. Руки у него тоже красивые — но в этих руках дорогое издание «Пены дней» Виана, а рядом тот самый надоевший круассан на белом блюдце и большая чашка, кажется, латте. Он перелистывает страницы и почему-то еле заметно улыбается.  
Электра смотрит на него слишком долго, прежде чем вынести окончательный вердикт и уставиться в окно. Она уверена: этот интеллигентный мальчик с интересным лицом — гей, и рассматривать завитки на его затылке бессмысленно. А если даже он любит женщин, то, скорее всего, куда больше любит французскую литературу. Или правилен до тошноты.  
Пустой стул напротив вдруг скрипит по полу тоненькими коваными ножками.  
Электра ждёт урчащей французской речи и штампованного флирта и успевает приоткрыть рот, но любитель шарфов вдруг улыбается ей слишком очаровательно нагло. Смотрит прямо в глаза, чуть наклонив голову.  
— Меня зовут Айзек, — говорит он с очевидным американским акцентом.

***

Через час Электра знает о нём всё, но почему-то не может отделаться от мысли, что на самом деле ничего не знает.  
Его зовут Айзек Лэйхи, он родился в маленьком американском городке Бикон-Хиллс, изучает литературоведение в Сорбонне. Он занимался каким-то дурацким спортом — что это вообще такое, лакросс? — и у него нет родственников. Он любит Сартра, Виана, тоскливых поэтов, собак, отвратительно сладкий латте и шарфы. Он действительно обожает шарфы, чёрт возьми.  
Он весь как будто вылез из артхауса или экспериментальной драмы, и Электра изучает его с нескрываемым интересом, нарочно прося повторить кофе. Правильный мальчик, думает она, до тошноты правильный. Таких интересно портить.  
И взгляд у него сосредоточенный, холодноватый, но при этом слишком живой. Она смотрит ему в глаза, не отрываясь, закусывает губы, пытаясь понять — могут ли они разгореться? Каким он вообще может быть, этот литературовед?  
Электра ловит себя на мысли, что это нужно проверить, когда Айзек смотрит на часы и поднимается.  
— Я не хочу опоздать на занятия, — говорит он, глядя на Электру сверху вниз, и заносит палец над экраном смартфона.  
Так ли он прост, если понял, что новая знакомая непременно даст ему свой телефончик?  
Электре почему-то хочется бросить в него скомканной салфеткой, но она диктует номер.

***

Айзек звонит ей вечером. Зовёт на концерт. Неожиданно небрежно, не уточняя, на какой.  
Электра думает, что это наверняка какая-то классическая музыка, — и после чувствует себя ужасно глупо, толкаясь в маленьком чёрном платье и на тоненьких шпильках у стойки в тесном клубе под странноватое заунывное инди. Она опрокидывает в себя коктейль за коктейлем, даже не имея возможности в шуме поговорить с новым знакомым, и почти умирает от скуки.  
Странно. Он даже не пристаёт к ней. Только молча оплачивает выпивку и с наслаждением покачивает головой в такт музыке. Он тоже пьёт — но как будто совершенно не пьян. И ещё вечером он… Не такой, как утром. Без шарфа, книжки и круассана Айзек выглядит иначе.  
— Здесь скучно, — заявляет Электра после четвёртого бокала.  
Он ухмыляется. Склоняется к её уху.  
— Я живу в общежитии. До твоей квартиры далеко?  
Вот тебе и правильный мальчик.  
Электра хохочет и тянет его за собой на улицу, через дымную курилку. Она не разговаривает с ним скорее по инерции, после долгого молчания: от громкой музыки всё ещё заложены уши. На выходе хочется поймать такси, но на плечи неожиданно ложится тонкая кожаная куртка Айзека — и Электра решает, что можно пройти пару кварталов пешком.  
Они так и идут молча до угла, по почти безлюдному ночному Парижу — но через несколько домов случается внезапное и волнующее.  
У очередной подворотни Айзек вдруг хватает её за руку и резко утягивает за собой из жёлтого пятна света во мрак. Подхватывает под ягодицы, подсаживает, прижимает к грубой кирпичной стене — и всё это по-прежнему без слов.  
Получается лишь ахнуть и крепко обхватить ногами его поясницу.  
Он задирает короткое платье, жарко целует её шею, лижет ямочку между ключицами, но не касается губами губ. Мягко, но настойчиво сжимает ягодицы, притиснув Электру к стене, трётся жёсткой ширинкой джинсов о тонкое кружево.  
Мимо кто-то идёт, и Электра ойкает, как школьница, которую может увидеть строгий папа, но Айзек только шикает на неё и не даёт высвободиться. Ей и не хочется: в конце концов, это самое интересное, что случалось с ней в Париже.  
— Давай здесь, — не выдерживает она, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, нетрезво дёргая пуговицы рубашки.  
Он мотает головой и замирает, и Электра усмехается, решив, что он кончил. Опускает руку. Сжимает ладонью ширинку — нет, сухо.  
Но это заставляет Айзека заговорить.  
— Проклятье, — выдыхает он, и Электра весело вспоминает про литературоведение и Сорбонну. — Пойдём. Пойдём скорее.

***

Он заваливает её поперёк кровати, даже не успев разуться и раздеться — Электра только роняет кожаную куртку в коридоре. То, что было в подворотне, оказывается лёгкой разминкой.  
Кто бы знал, что у сдержанного мальчика, пьющего по утрам латте с круассаном, такой звериный напор?  
Она не возмущается, что молния платья трещит под руками Айзека, что лопается подвязка чулок. Наоборот, это заставляет дышать чаще и позволяет не церемониться с мелкими пуговками на его тёмно-винной рубашке.  
Какая разница в возрасте? Какой Борис Виан? Какие приличия?  
Он так проходится ладонями по её бёдрам, что хочется взвыть «трахни меня, трахни уже».  
У него красивое тело, и Электра ухмыляется, когда он нависает над ней, не давая перехватить инициативу, втискивает запястья в матрас. Тренированное, ладное. Можно подумать, ещё какой-нибудь ночной герой.  
Она тут же выкидывает это из головы, когда он наскоро пробует её пальцами, походя выбивая похотливый стон, — и входит, и чёрт знает как это получается одновременно и плавно, и резко. Через несколько мгновений, прикусывая мочку уха Айзека и впиваясь ногтями в его спину, Электра понимает: у него мало опыта, но огромное желание и явный талант. А ещё — почти сверхъестественный контроль над каждым движением.  
— Ты не литературовед, — выдыхает она со стоном, отталкивает Айзека — и забрасывает ноги на его плечи. Опасно стискивает щиколотками горячую шею с бьющимися жилками.  
— Хочешь поговорить об атеистическом экзистенциализме Сартра прямо сейчас?  
Он её не боится. Ухмыляется нагло и уверенно, гладя стройные икры — и вбивается в неё, всё-таки заставляя взвыть, вбивается до нехватки дыхания. Смотрит прямо в глаза свысока, наблюдает, как она кончает.  
Потом он неожиданно легко, так, что по позвоночнику пробегает холодок, разводит её ноги и снова накрывает собой, прижимает теснее, подсунув ладонь под поясницу. По-прежнему не целует в губы, но с каким-то особым чувством впивается жадными поцелуями в шею и плечи. Он почему-то не открывает глаз, совсем на неё не смотрит, ускоряясь.  
Кончая, он впивается пальцами в поясницу Электры до саднящей боли. Она тяжело дышит под ним, щурит глаза, злится — постоянные встречи в кафе кажутся ей слежкой.  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает она, но Айзек только сыто улыбается и прикладывает палец к её губам. И вовсе не пытается её убить.  
— Я останусь до утра.  
Он просто ставит её перед фактом.

***

На маленькой кухне так тихо, что слышно, как шипит конфорка. Айзек стоит к ней спиной в одних джинсах, расслабленный, но совершенно не уставший после бесконечной ночи. Варит кофе в турке и даже не дёргается, когда обнажённая Электра подкрадывается к нему и касается саями шеи с двух сторон, безошибочно нащупывая точки пульса. Пусть даже для этого и приходится встать на цыпочки.  
— Ммм, саи, — говорит Айзек спокойно и с какой-то издёвкой, не отвлекаясь. — Моя девушка тоже любила так делать. Однажды она меня ими здорово проткнула. Не могу сказать, что в тот раз мне это понравилось.  
— Врёшь. У тебя нет шрамов. Ты и саи-то, наверное, видел только на картинках.  
— Я с тобой абсолютно честен, — он зевает, сдвигая турку с огня. — Может, дашь мне налить кофе, а с оружием мы поиграем попозже?  
Электра опускает руки. Айзек смотрит на неё, обернувшись, — а потом бесстрастно разливает кофе на две чашки, идёт в спальню, приносит свою рубашку и застёгивает её на Электре на две уцелевших пуговицы. Кладёт её саи на маленький круглый стол.  
От такой бесцеремонности она теряет дар речи и, только сев, вспоминает, что такого странного случилось вчера.  
Следы.  
У неё на пояснице — следы… когтей.  
Айзек почему-то смеётся, когда она хватает его за руку и рассматривает коротко стриженые аккуратные ногти.  
— Извини, — говорит он, забираясь на стул с ногами, как-то совсем по-свойски, и поднося чашку к губам.  
— Кто ты?  
— Если я скажу, ты завизжишь, выскочишь отсюда в одной рубашке, запрёшь меня в своей квартире и вызовешь психиатров, а у меня послезавтра важный экзамен.  
— Я не завизжу.  
Он хмыкает, скосив на неё весёлые глаза, и пьёт кофе.  
— Да. Не стоит. Тебе не пойдёт.  
Конфорка всё ещё шипит, и Айзек дотягивается, чтобы её выключить, будто это его раздражает. Электра смотрит на него с подозрением.  
Он всё ещё не отвечает на вопрос, но, когда заговаривает, это многое объясняет — и одновременно запутывает ещё больше.  
— Японцы, — говорит он очень серьёзно. — Я слышал японцев. Они давно следят за тобой, только ты их не слышишь, а я слышу. Около кафе. Около твоего дома. Вчера они хотели нас подкараулить, поэтому я и… совершил обманный манёвр.  
— Ты знаешь японский?  
— Нет, но когда я имел дело с японцами, они чуть не вскрыли мне глотку.  
Электра так удивляется тому, что у Айзека тоже были какие-то проблемы и он выжил, что забывает спросить его про слух. Вместо этого она наблюдает за ним, пытаясь уличить в чём-то необыкновенном. Смотрит, как задумчиво он берёт саи, допив кофе, и вертит их в ловких руках.  
Даже с какой-то тенью грусти.  
— Ты не опоздаешь на занятия? — ехидно спрашивает она.  
— Уже, — Айзек проводит остриём по своей ладони и сжимает её. — Но ты, кажется, хотела опробовать на мне саи.

***

В Париже по-прежнему скучно. В квартире — нет.  
Айзек остаётся у неё почти на два дня, и Электра в коротких передышках наблюдает за ним с удвоенным интересом. Он действительно великолепно слышит, улавливает ароматы, обладает отличной реакцией — ещё один чёртов Сорвиголова?  
Спрашивать об этом она не пытается после того, как Айзек отшучивается четыре раза. Но на его теле не остаётся царапин.  
А вот её шея — вся в засосах от юношеской страсти.  
Когда ей звонят по делам под вечер второго дня, Айзек беспокоится. Садится на кровати, глядя, как Электра копается в шкафу, прижав трубку ухом, и договаривается о встрече.  
— За тобой следят, — напоминает он, когда Электра жмёт «отбой».  
— Это невинные дела. А я справлюсь. Ты сам мог увидеть, какая я.  
— Не все девочки с саями могут защитить себя.  
Электра оборачивается. Айзек смотрит на неё неожиданно хмуро и серьёзно, без тени своей привычной нагло-саркастичной улыбочки.  
— Твоя девушка…  
— У неё были арбалет и ножи — и она всё равно погибла.  
— Поэтому ты защищаешь странных тётушек? — бодрится Электра, хотя что-то колет у неё в груди странным дежа вю.  
— Ну, даже если ты и старше меня лет на десять, ты отлично сохранилась. Но лучше не отшучивайся.  
Айзек тянется за своей измятой рубашкой и натягивает её, наплевав, что пуговиц осталось только две.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — он снова просто ставит её в известность о своём решении.  
— Я должна быть одна.  
— Поверь, я умею быть незаметным. Если что-то случится, я услышу.  
— Как мой бывший, — фыркает Электра, снова влезая в шкаф, но Айзек твёрдо кладёт ладонь ей на плечо и разворачивает к себе. Смотрит в глаза. Качает головой.  
— Я уверен, что твой бывший — не такой, как я, — он снова усмехается, но как-то сдержанно и тускло. — Иначе ты не задавала бы дурацких вопросов.

***

Дурацкие вопросы, фыркает Электра, отлетая к стене и сплёвывая кровь через разбитую губу.  
Это действительно засада, и самоуверенного литературоведа не видно и не слышно. А противников у неё четверо.  
То ли он слышит не так хорошо, как Мэтт, то ли вовсе не такой хороший парень, каким хотел казаться. Или не такой крутой.  
Конечно — ведь у него нет ни одного шрама.  
Оттолкнувшись от стены, Электра с размаху вонзает сай в глаз одному из ниндзя. Воспользовавшись паузой, подбирает второй с забрызганного тёмным асфальта. Пытается выскочить под пятно фонаря, чтобы спугнуть противников и лучше видеть самой — но кто-то хватает её сзади, заламывает руки, и подскочившего спереди приходится крепко пнуть.  
Четверо — это многовато, хотя Электра ожидала с десяток. Рука не оставит её в покое, никогда, и было чертовски нелепо думать, что она скрылась.  
Она вырывается из захвата, отбегает на несколько метров, к тускло подсвеченной витрине закрытого магазина, и катана свистит над её головой. Электра еле успевает пригнуться — и вдруг с крыши магазинчика что-то падает и жалобно хрипит.  
Чёрная ткань располосована, намокла, прилипла к телу. Ниндзя стонет, как маленький жалкий ребёнок.  
Электра бьёт нападающего локтём и задирает голову на звук возни.  
На крыше магазина высокая, странно пригнувшая голову фигура охаживает ниндзя длинной рукой, будто зверь лапой. Как совершенно потерявший над собой контроль берсерк, быстро и зло, с глухим рычанием. Это существо даже не закрывается от атак, и катана проходит сквозь его тело, примерно под рёбрами, как раз в тот момент, когда Электра вынуждена снова начать драться.  
Она ждёт, что с крыши вот-вот рухнет труп, — но возня продолжается.  
Когда саи втыкаются в грудь очередного противника, Электра понимает, что можно перевести дух, и снова поднимает голову.  
На крыше пусто. Только свисает чья-то рука, подёргиваясь не в агонии, но и явно не в приветственном радостном жесте. Электра узнаёт одежду наёмника Руки.  
Значит, ей кто-то помогал. Неужели литературовед способен не только трахаться и цитировать экзистенциальную хрень?  
Она отходит на шаг. Пытается разглядеть что-то на крыше, когда из темноты, пошатываясь, появляется Айзек. Его нижняя губа сочится кровью, и он держится обеими ладонями за рукоять катаны, торчащую из груди. Но самое странное даже не то, что он всё ещё не умер.  
Его глаза… горят. Ярким жёлтым светом.  
— Элли, — хрипит он, подходя ближе. — Элли, помоги.  
— Я вызову «скорую помощь».  
— Нет. Просто достань катану. Я излечусь.  
Айзек хватается за фонарный столб, и Электра тянет из него катану с мокрым, чавкающим, скользким звуком. Он одобрительно кивает, тяжело дыша, — а потом вдруг резко раскрывает сжатый кулак.  
И впивается острыми тёмными когтями в своё запястье с глухим воем.

***

— Так оборотни запускают регенерацию, — объясняет Айзек дома, когда Электра, стоя в душе, касается пальцами гладкой кожи на его запястье. — Через боль. Всё восстанавливается через боль.  
— Да, — рассеянно соглашается Электра. — Твои глаза были жёлтыми.  
— Как у всех бет, которые никогда не убивали.  
— А у тех, которые убивали?  
— Голубые.  
Оборотень, надо же.  
Там, где на его плоском животе была страшная смертельная рана, сейчас — еле заметный розовый порез. Она гладит его, долго, разгоняет по бледной коже капли воды причудливыми узорами, а потом встаёт на колени, прямо среди красных разводов. Целует порез. Спускается ниже, зная, что Айзек быстро заводится. Он запрокидывает голову, бьётся затылком о тонкий пластик кабинки и вдруг говорит:  
— Нет, Элли.  
Он садится рядом с ней на пол душевой, гладит по щеке и молчит, глядя в глаза. Отводит с лица мокрые чёрные пряди.  
Электре нравится то, как он называет её по имени. Мягко и с каким-то надрывом, затянувшимся хуже ран на теле.  
— Как звали твою девушку?  
— Эллисон. Но я никогда её так не называл. Только хотел, но… Не успел.  
Электра грустно смеётся под струями воды. Обхватывает лицо Айзека ладонями и впервые за время их короткого сумасшедшего знакомства целует в губы.

***

Дежа вю, повторяет себе Электра, перешагивая ночью через брошенный посреди спальни шарф и натягивая рубашку Айзека. Дежа вю.  
Ещё один хороший мальчик-студент, с которым она по какому-то недоразумению живёт уже месяц. Он тоже различает, когда она лжёт, слышит каждый её шаг, любит опасные игры и не боится боли. Он тоже следует за ней преданным псом, самоубийственно защищая, и избегает убивать.  
Она тоже почти ничего не знает о нём настоящем.  
Приходится угадывать, читать его, понимая не больше, чем в путаной прозе Виана. Айзек привычен к чужим квартирам и кочевой жизни, недоверчив, но умудряется быстро привязываться к людям. Он действительно младше неё на десять лет, но при этом бывает зануден хуже старика и слишком серьёзно относится ко многому, хоть прикрывает это колючим интеллектуальным сарказмом.  
— Дежа вю, — произносит Электра с прицепившимся французским акцентом, убирая с кухонного стола раскрытую книгу и ставя на огонь турку.  
За окнами расправляет каменные серые крылья парижский рассвет-химера.  
Айзек пытался приучить её к французской литературе, но Электра смогла полюбить лишь одну короткую наивную сказку. Она не читала её в детстве, и Стик вряд ли рассказал бы ей такую, чтобы ненароком не научить лишнему. В той книге она и нашла фотографию невысокой серьёзной брюнетки с арбалетом.  
«Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили», — говорится в этой сказке, и Электра думает: хорошо, что она её не читала. Хорошо, что не знает, как быть в ответе за прирученных, и не собирается пытаться.  
Она возвращается в комнату с двумя чашками кофе. Айзек лежит на кровати, закинув руку за голову, и на его груди ещё цветут красным свежие страстные порезы.  
— Дежа вю? — спрашивает он.  
— Ты похож на моего бывшего.  
— Он погиб?  
— Я сбежала от него.  
Айзек вздыхает, прикрывая глаза, и садится на кровати. Тянется за кофе, чтобы проснуться — даже оборотням тяжело спать по два-три часа.  
— Плохая девочка, — заключает он с привычной интонацией. — От меня не убежишь.

***

Через несколько дней Электра приходит в себя на каком-то заброшенном складе.  
Перед глазами всё мутится и едет, будто её крепко приложили головой или вкололи какую-то дрянь. Пошевелиться невозможно — она в тяжёлых цепях, прикрученных к полу. Как марионетка, которую её же ниточками привязали к сцене. Даже губы не облизать, потому что они плотно и душно заклеены скотчем.  
Видимо, её приказано было взять живой и доставить Руке, понимает Электра, вслушиваясь в телефонный разговор на японском и разбирая там проклятое «Нью-Йорк». Видимо, не стоило одной, без Айзека, даже выходить в магазин.  
Но зато он, наверное, сдал важный экзамен, а Электра как-нибудь выкрутится.  
Или нет.  
Когда она пробует дёрнуться и вырвать наименее надёжное на первый взгляд крепление цепи из пола, то ничего не получается. Японец с телефоном бьёт её по лицу, услышав грохот металла, и тусклый свет вокруг гаснет снова.

***

Надо бороться, зло напоминает себе Электра, приходя в себя через какое-то время. Ни на кого не рассчитывать, не ждать никакой помощи. Она — одна, она всегда была одна, и незачем себя обманывать. Никто из тех, кто её приручал, не был в ответе за неё; или же просто ни у кого это не получилось.  
Да и у неё не вышло никого приручить.  
Она выжидает, наблюдая сквозь прикрытые ресницы, делая вид, что всё ещё без сознания. Человек с телефоном здесь один; у входа наверняка есть ещё охрана. Но он не железный, он рано или поздно должен уснуть или хотя бы выйти.  
Это происходит, когда за дверью складского помещения что-то гремит, и Электра рвётся на волю, как только надсмотрщик быстро и беспокойно выходит. Тянет подбородок, открывая рот, зажёвывает горький липкий скотч, дышит в него, чтобы он отстал, трётся щекой о плечо. Не в первый раз. Скотч — фигня, а зубы могут пригодиться.  
За дверью кто-то кричит, но Электра не обращает внимания. Содранная лента, болтаясь на щеке, пристаёт к растрёпанным волосам, но это — первый и, похоже, последний успех. Ни до чего нельзя дотянуться, никак нельзя привстать, а кандалы впиваются в кожу до крови.  
Электра бьётся в цепях слишком долго. Потом замирает — и выдыхает. Наслаждается хотя бы тем, что дышит, что ещё жива, раз по запястьям и щиколоткам сочится кровь.  
— Всё восстанавливается через боль, — спокойно говорит она себе.  
И зло, бессильно, бестолково делает ещё один рывок, стараясь отодрать цепи от пола.  
Нет.  
Это только сильнее пускает ей кровь.  
Она решает ждать. Рано или поздно надсмотрщик вернётся, подойдёт неосторожно близко — и у неё будет хоть какой-то шанс. А потом надо перестать прятаться. К дьяволу. Всё к дьяволу. Надо ехать в Нью-Йорк, найти того, кто заказал привезти её, как диковинную зверюшку, — и убить. Она-то хорошо умеет убивать, в отличие от всех мальчишек на её жизненном пути.  
После принятия решения становится неуместно хорошо и спокойно, и текущая кровь только согревает. Электра даже не сразу понимает, что складская дверь открывается, и её тюремщик возвращается на пост как-то странно — спиной, не касаясь пола ногами. Она смотрит на падающие крупные тяжёлые капли крови тупо и отрешённо, пока не догадывается поднять взгляд.  
Айзек входит на склад, со знанием дела прикрываясь чужим телом на случай засады. Он тащит человека в костюме, вонзив когти ему под рёбра спереди, и хруст костей, не выдерживающих тяжести, звучит для Электры как музыка. Айзек бросает его на пол лишь тогда, когда видит её. Отшвыривает грузное тело, кидается к Электре, разжимает крепкие звенья голыми руками, и она с зачарованной нездоровой улыбкой любуется кровью на его когтях.  
— Я шёл на запах твоей крови, Элли, — говорит Айзек, не поднимая головы. — Я нашёл тебя.  
— Мне надо в Нью-Йорк.  
Цепь звенит, падая на пол. Потом вторая.  
— Я поеду с тобой.  
— А твоё литературоведение…  
— Я возьму академический отпуск. Не страшно.  
Рвётся ещё одна цепь.  
С лязгом металла в голове Электры отдаётся фраза из глупой детской книжки. Она смеётся, касаясь свободной рукой разорванного в мясо плеча Айзека.  
Он в ответе за неё, и ей не сбежать — он найдёт её по запаху крови.  
— Ради меня? — окровавленная ладонь ложится ему на щёку. Он наконец поднимает голову.  
— Ради тебя, — как всегда серьёзно отвечает Айзек, и его глаза зажигаются голубым.


End file.
